Field of the Embodiments
The field of the embodiments of the Portable Wild Hog Trap is live and kill traps for destructive Wild Hogs. Wild or feral hogs are a particularly vexing problem in Oklahoma and other states throughout California and the southern portion of the country. Wild hogs have been seen as far north as the southern Canada plains. See https://www.wildlifedepartment.com/feral-hogs-in-oklahoma (last visited. Dec. 12, 2016). The destruction to land in the range of feral hogs is significant. In Oklahoma, wild hogs have been detected in 70 of the state's 77 counties, but they are most prevalent across the southern parts of Oklahoma. They are also most active at night. Feral hogs congregate in “sounders,” as the large groups are called. Each sounder can tear up several acres every night looking for food, which can include cropland, pastures, golf courses and even residential lawns. They will eat about 4 percent of their body weight daily. Id.
Description of Prior Art
Wild hogs are notoriously destructive to agriculture and difficult to capture due to their high intelligence and instincts. The prior art encompasses a variety of traps aimed at containing wild hogs. Most of these traps fail at their goal due to the high intelligence of the hogs. The goal of the instant invention is to fabricate a portable trap that overcomes the intelligence of the hogs.